


But we were something, don't you think so?

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, character death refrenced but not seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: And if my wishes came trueIt would've been you
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 2





	But we were something, don't you think so?

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to recently released album and got inspired. Though I've pretty much changed the meaning of the song.
> 
> Colouring by Lean'sTutorials on Youtube.

[Michael & Jackie - But we were something, don't you think so?](https://vimeo.com/442581928) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
